


Pretending

by Caius



Category: Transformers (Marvel Generation One)
Genre: Other, Pretender shells are anatomically correct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may have <a href="http://tfwiki.net/wiki/File:Nomates.jpg">"no men, no women, no mates"</a> but Transformers in Pretender shells <em>can</em> have a bit of fun with their comrades. Set immediately post-<a href="http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Recipe_for_Disaster!">Recipe for Disaster!</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

"And you said 'no'?!" Landmine demanded, as they flew off together, Landmine in his pretender shell seated next to Cloudburst's empty shell inside Cloudburst's star cruiser mode. "Weren't you even curious?"

"Landmine!" Cloudburst said through his comm system. "She's an alien! You _know_ I couldn't have given her what she wanted."

"Couldn't you have?" Landmine groped the crotch of Cloudburst's shell. "Your shell has the same equipment mine does. And, boy, do those ladies know what to do with one of those things."

"...Landmine!" Cloudburst accelerated angrily, remote-controlling his shell to slap his friend's hand away. "You weren't--you totally were." He sighed ruefully.

"I didn't want to offend our hosts." Landmine grinned. "And it turned out they had the perfect ports for my lil' plug here." He groped his own crotch, casually opening the suit's armor to display his Pretender penis to Cloudburst's internal cameras. 

Cloudburst sighed. "And you did get us out of there. I'll have to give you that." 

"Yup." Landmine toyed with his penis. "Hey, I could show you what they did. So next time you'll know what the alien babes want with you."

"She wanted a _mate_ ," Cloudburst snapped. "She probably wanted offspring, too, and then what would have happened to our plans?"

"So maybe the next one will just wanna play with some alien cock, like her ladies did." Landmine kept playing. There was nothing attractive about the small tube of pseudoflesh, but Cloudburst could feel Landmine heating up with arousal, and he could never resist the smug happy look on his face, whichever face it was. 

"Does it really feel good to do that?" It seemed impossible, but it really seemed like Landmine was enjoying himself...and not just enjoying teasing Cloudburst. 

"Of course." Landmine sighed happily, and squeezed over the seat to perch on top of Cloudburst's shell, pressing his lips to Cloudburst's face...that, at least, they had done before. Cloudburst diverted enough of his attention from piloting to return the kiss; there wasn't much to be done right now except hold course. "It's more fun with a partner. May I?"

"...yes. Go ahead." Landmine felt _good_ on top of his shell and inside his true form, and the little tube felt especially good against the Pretender shell. Cloudburst let his armor fall away into subspace, baring his soft shell to his partner. "Oh!" He said, as a hand wrapped around him, pressing the tubes against each other.

Cloudburst's real interfacing hardware ached, and he extended his cables from his instrument panel, offering them--but Landmine stayed focused on his new way of interfacing. 

"Good, isn't it?" Landmine grinned triumphantly, and Cloudburst shut him up with a kiss. Landmine rubbed their pseudopenises harder and it felt better and better, until suddenly something leaked out onto Landmine's hand.

"What is _that_?" Cloudburst pulled his shell back so his cameras could focus between them. 

Landmine shrugged. "Something organics do. The ladies liked me doing it in their ports, it must make it feel better. Certainly feels good making it come out."

"Oh." Cloudburst said. Landmine's hands moved more easily on their penises now, but it wasn't as exciting as it was before. And his cables still ached. "Let me plug into you now, I want to 'face you for real." 

Landmine grinned at the cables, focusing on _Cloudburst_ now, not on his shell. "Anytime, partner."


End file.
